Isn't Someone Missing Me?
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Kagome is dead, but she's "alive". Her immortal soul is bound to walk among the mortal world. With the help of Sango, a mediator, and Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, will Kagome ever find peace? Story still on TEMPORARY HIATUS because it takes time to write.
1. Prologue

**Here's my new InuYasha story. It's a themed songfiction set to the song "Missing" by Evanescence. I hope you like it. By the way, this is just the prologue.**

**I do not own InuYasha or "Missing". Rumiko Takahashi and Evanescence own each respectively.**

* * *

Prologue  
Grade Level: 6

When a person dies, many things can happen to their soul. The best possible situation would be for the soul to go to the place of eternal peace, heaven or nirvana for instance. A less ordeal situation is reincarnation. The worst possible situation, though, comes when a person goes to the grave with regrets, doubts, or unresolved issues. If this occurs, then that person's immortal soul is bound to the mortal world.

In this event, the person walks among the living, but cannot be seen or heard. When this person's regrets, doubts, or unresolved issues are gone, that person's soul is freed from its "chains", and they can finally rest in peace.

* * *

**This was basically foreshadowing the whole story. I don't have any of this story plotline written down as of yet, and I want to know if I should continue.**

**If you think I should continue, then I need your help. This story will focus on Kagome and InuYasha. I can write the main plotline, but one thing stumps me: How should Kagome die? So far, I've come up with InuYasha poisons her so he can be with Kikyo or Kagome catches InuYasha with Kikyo, so Kagome slits her wrists.**

**If you want me to continue and you prefer one of these suggestions, let me know. If you want me to continue, but you have a better suggestion, let me know that as well.**

**I'll give you some time to think about it. Later.**


	2. Theme

**Here's the theme to "Isn't Someone Missing Me?" If you can't guess what song I'm using…**

**Never mind; I'll just say it anyway. The song is "Missing" by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer: demonalchemist5 does not own the song or characters of InuYasha. The author is merely using them as pawns in yet another game of Fanfiction.**

**O.o That was probably the worst disclaimer ever. Oh well; moving onto the theme.**

* * *

Grade Level: 2.8

(background)

_Please…please…please…_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can't stop the fire._

_You won't say the words._

(song)

_Please, please forgive me,_

_but I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_I am that unimportant._

_I am so insignificant._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I've died to know you love me,_

_I'm more alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

(background)

_Please…please…please…_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can't stop the fire._

_You won't say the words._

(song)

_Please, please forgive me,_

_but I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself._

_I breathe deep and cry out._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I've died to know you love me,_

_I'm more alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I breathe, I bleed,_

_knowing you don't care;_

_and if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I've died to know you love me,_

_I'm more alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

(background)

_Please…please…please…_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can't stop the fire._

_You won't say the words…_

_Please…please…please…_

* * *

**This update is actually earlier than I expected. Anyway, please ignore the questions at the end of the first chapter. I've decided that I will continue, and I've decided how Kagome will die.**

**Anyway, I do need ideas for things to happen in the story, though, so if there's something that you want to see in the story, please notify me through a review or a PM. Both are accepted graciously.**

**Also, if there are any errors in the lyrics of this song, please let me know. I wrote this in a hurry, so it's probably not perfect.**

**Till next time**

**-demonalchemist5**


	3. Death

**Yes, this story is still on temporary hiatus. It takes me awhile to write chapters.**

**I don't really like the beginning of this chapter, but I do like the ending. I wrote the ending last night when I was half-asleep, so if there's any problems, please let me know.**

**Now, the story begins…**

* * *

Grade Level: 3.8

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_…

Death

Kagome Higurashi sat in her bedroom. _I'm going to take my time_, she told herself, as she put pen to paper once again. No, Kagome Higurashi was not doing her homework. Kagome Higurashi was writing a suicide note. The radio beside Kagome's bed played an old love song. Kagome picked up her pen as she listened to the chorus of the song. She remembered singing it with her boyfriend, InuYasha. Kagome softly sang the chorus.

She looked over at the diamond ring that InuYasha had given her just a few weeks earlier. She picked up the note that he'd given her with the ring and read it out loud for the last time_. Kagome, you shine as brightly as this diamond ring. I'll love you forever. Love, InuYasha._

Then, the next week, Kagome had caught InuYasha making out with Kikyo. Kagome, hadn't stopped thinking about that scene, and now she was going to take matters into her own hands.

Kagome finished her suicide note and left her bedroom.

She walked to the bathroom. Kagome had decided that she didn't want to die painfully, and she didn't want there to be blood.

Knowing that her mother occasionally used sleeping pills as a sleep aide, Kagome opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and easily found the bottle.

Kagome took the bottle back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed to plot the final step of her plan. She quickly read the instructions on the bottle. **_So, the normal dose is one or two pills. I guess that I'll want to take a lot more than that_**.

Kagome took one last look at her room. She memorized everything quickly. _I will truly miss this place_. The girl walked over to her bedroom window. She opened the window and took a long look at the scenery.

After all of that was finished, Kagome was ready. She quickly downed the pills and lay down on her bed. The pills acted fast and before she knew it; Kagome Higurashi had fallen asleep for the last time.

When she came to, Kagome noticed that she stood in front of a pair of huge golden gates. **_Heaven_**, she knew.

"Kagome Higurashi, I presume," a male voice startled her from her thoughts.

Kagome looked ahead of her and to her right. She hadn't noticed him earlier, but she noticed him now. There stood an angel with a long scroll of names. **_St. Peter_**.

"Yes, that is me," Kagome answered.

"I'm sorry, Kagome Higurashi, but I can't let you pass through the gates," he stoically told her.

"Why not?" she asked nervously.

"You went to the grave with regrets, doubts, or unresolved issues. Heaven is a place of eternal peace. You can't come here with problems," the angel explained to her.

"What do I do then? I can't just will myself to live again," Kagome replied.

"That is true. You cannot live again. In scenarios such as this, I have no other choice. You must walk among the living until you can resolve everything that bothers you. You will not be seen or heard, but you will be there."

Kagome heard clinking noises. **_Chains, but why?_**

St. Peter explained the noises to her. "The Chains of Mortality have arrived. You will wear them, unconsciously, the whole time that you are bound to the mortal world. I wish you good luck."

Kagome looked down and noticed that the chains had, in that time, ensnared her body. "Do you mean to say that all humans wear these chains?"

St. Peter shook his head. "Not at all. Only immortal souls who are bound to the mortal world wear them."

Kagome felt herself being pulled backward. The Gates of Heaven were getting smaller. Kagome didn't want to leave, but she knew that she had no choice. The Chains of Mortality were pulling her back to the world from which she'd come. Once there, they'd bind her for an indefinite amount of time.

"One last thing, Kagome Higurashi!" St. Peter called to her. "The key to unlock your chains can come in ways that you least expect!"

**_In ways that I'd least expect?_** Kagome thought. Then, right before she returned to the mortal world, she blacked out.

* * *

**I hope that the chapter helped to pick things up a little. I don't really know how I'm taking this story from here. So, I'll just figure it out when I write more of it**


	4. Funeral

**Hey all. I'm pretty sure everyone has forgotten me by now. I've been…off enjoying the breeze, so to say. Who am I kidding? I've been busy with university and so many other things. I really do hope to continue writing here and, as summer approaches, you may see new stuff…and updates of old stuff…from me. =D**  
=================================================================================

Chapter 4: Funeral  
Grade Level: 5.8

Kagome opened her eyes. The surroundings seemed familiar, but that's because they were. **_How did I get back in my bed? I'm supposed to be dead._**

Then she remembered what had happened in front of the Gates of Heaven. She also remembered the Chains of Mortality. Kagome looked down, but she didn't see the Chains. **_I guess this is what St. Peter meant when he said that I'd wear the Chains of Mortality unconsciously._**

**_I guess I'm stuck here, but what prevented me from dying peacefully? He couldn't have referring to InuYasha's betrayal of me. That must be it. I hadn't even considered committing suicide until I caught him cheating on me._**

Kagome noticed a paper laying on her nightstand. It was folded so that her obituary was showing. She skimmed through the article and noticed the date of the funeral.

Looking over at her alarm clock, Kagome realized that the funeral was today, right now.

Kagome ran to her closet to find something to wear, but then she remembered that nobody was going to see her anyway.

As she rushed out of her house, Kagome discovered that, with her new form, she could walk through walls.

After walking out of her house through a wall on the first level, Kagome, startled by her new ability, stood outside. **_Is this what is meant by the phrase 'ghost of who they once were?'_**

A minute later, Kagome no longer cared. She continued running to the church where the funeral was to be held. Arriving at the church, Kagome found it to be deserted, so she immediately took off for the burial ground that had been listed in the obituary.

Silently, she slightly thanked her new form. If she was still human, she would've had to stop and catch her breath, but, because she was more "ghost" than "human", or so it seemed, she didn't' have to.

She made it to the graveyard and saw a large mass of people standing around a casket-sized hole in the ground. Walking closer, Kagome noticed the stunning white of InuYasha's hair.

The graveside burial service had just begun. Unseen to those attending, Kagome hung back, intrigued by the events playing out before her eyes. How strange it was to attend your own funeral! Kagome wondered how often this very scene occurred. How often were dead people _fortunate_ enough to be a witness at their own funeral?

Turning her attention back to the service, she noticed that her casket was now being lowered into the six-foot deep hole. Kagome felt a twinge of sadness at this. There was no going back now. She would never again be alive. Her body would decay underground for the rest of eternity.

The lowering of the casket ended and the cemetery workers began the task of covering it with the dirt from the nearby pile. This marked the end of the service and people began to leave. A few minutes later, the only ones who remained were the members of her family, the young boy who lived next door, InuYasha, his older brother, and…her…yes, Kikyo was there too.

Kagome had no doubts that InuYasha had invited her to attend. Why else would she be there? She had never liked Kagome, but, of course, Kagome's own boyfriend hadn't liked her either. It was because of this that she would forever walk unseen and unheard, at least until the problem was resolved. She was certain that the world would end before her problems and regrets found a solution.

The two figure in front of her turned to leave and it was then that Kagome was finally able to look into their faces and see the emotion molded on them. As expected, Kikyo wore a smirk as she hung possessively on InuYasha's arm. He, however, wore an expression heavy with sadness. Now that made no sense to Kagome. He loved Kikyo, so why would he be so sad that Kagome was dead? For a moment, she thought that he still loved her, but that couldn't be true, could it?

That one look, an expression so devout of happiness really threw Kagome into a mental battle. Part of her still wanted to believe that he loved her, but she had seen it with her own eyes. He had looked perfectly happy with the older Kikyo, the girl who look so much like Kagome herself.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two left and Kagome was alone with the new pile of dirt that was her body's final resting place. Or so she thought?

"Should've known I'd find you here…"

* * *

**Honestly, I thought this would be longer. It looked longer on paper…well…actually, no it didn't. At least it's an update, though. I hope to transition more to writing for this section of the site again. I do have a new InuYasha story that I will start writing soon. It will be called "My Roommate The Vampire". It won't be anything like Twilight either.**

**Hope that, despite the length, this was enjoyable. =)**


End file.
